1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tennis rackets and more particularly to a novel racket design including a separable head and handle structure adapted to facilitate storage and transportation of the device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Modern tennis rackets come in many configurations and materials, including woods, metals, fiberglass and various plastic materials. Rackets typically weigh about 12 ounces and are approximately 28" long. They have various shapes and grip configurations, and the heads are strung with different string tensions which depend upon the player, the opponent and weather conditions. Most players settle on a preferred type of grip and uses that grip type regardless of opponent and weather conditions. They normally change rackets only when they desire a different type of head having a different string tension or head weight. For this reason, most players use more than one racket.
Tennis players usually play at many court locations and frequently take their rackets with them when traveling, whether it be business or vacation. Since the racket is nearly 30" long and is of a shape which is not easily fit within a normal suitcase or attache case, carriage is often inconvenient. Furthermore, the problem is compounded when one desires to carry more than one racket as this obviously compounds the stowage and transportation problem.